


Babies?? How?

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Babies, really short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Drabble where hic and tooth are but wee babes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies?? How?

**Author's Note:**

> going to safely assume Tooth is toothless and i am actually going to have fun with this.

"How?" The blond said staring wide eyed at the problem they now had.

"well you see there was this stone!"

"And it looked reallllly cool!"

"So…"

"We chuckled it at one leg." Snotlout and Tuffnut said alternating. Tuff piped up next.

"But then it hit his dragon…." Ruffnut punched her brother and Astrid was trying not to put her ax in Snotlouts head. Fichlegs was trying to figure out with Astrid how that still ended up with a baby nightfury and Hiccup. The baby was holdding the dragon like a teddy ear and the dragon ourred contently, least they still had their bond.

"That still doesn’t explain _how they ended up like this!_ _"_ scaring the two babies into wails. Astrid winced, Toothless’ wails weren’t helpping in anything but making Hiccup cry harder. 

"Mama!" Hiccup cried curling up on himself and he teens winced.

"Ok ok ahhh shh little Hiccup. Shhh." Astrid said scooping up the baby who thrsted, Meatlug hovered over and instanly went maturnal on the baby dragon who calmed down and the steady purrs of the gronkle while little Hiccup just fussed.

"Oh come on!"  Astrid groaned and Ruffnut rolled her eyes. She took Hiccup from the blond’s arms and started to rock the baby calming him down instanly. The four stared at he shocked, she rolled her eyes.

"I see my aunt do it all the time it some how works." she shrugged.

"Pff sissy." Ruffnut kicked her brother making him yelp and making Hiccup giggle.  Ruff nut grinned evily.

"Well would you look at that." So as Ruffnut chased her brother around holding a giggling and squealing Hiccup Astrid turned to Snot lout.

"You are telling the chief what happened." She said before punching the dark haired boy.


End file.
